This invention relates to a type of swimming goggles, particularly the one that is innovated and formed in a monobloc including a main unit of lens frame, a nose bridge and a protective pad, wherein the protective pad serves to combine the two lenses in a same space of frame to provide wearing comfort, while the lenses are assembled firmly with the main unit of lens frame to prevent water seepage.
As it is generally known, swimming goggles can be used in swimming pools, for snorkeling or scuba diving. For pool swimmers who need to regulate their breathing above water, swimming goggles must have a nose bridge to facilitate the breathing. For snorkelers or scuba divers who spend much more time in deep water, swimming goggles are made to cover their eyes and nose, to avoid water pressure causing discomfort to the nose. Conventional swimming goggles for pool swimmers have two lens frames pressing on the muscles around the eyes, but the installation of a protective pad may press the muscles around the eyes, the user may feel discomfort, or even water seeping inside due to muscle twitches caused by the discomfort.
The major objective of this invention is to provide a type of swimming goggles exclusively for swimming pool swimmers, involving a protective pad that serves simultaneously as a facemask to provide a comfortable face contact, meanwhile, the two lens frames are combined in one space to enable a unique way of assembling the lenses with the lens frames, and provide convenient and firm assembling effects.
The subject invention of innovated swimming goggles is characterized by the fact that: the lens frame main unit, the nose bridge and the protective pad are formed in a monobloc and made of a flexible material, and the said protective pad involves a single covering space; the two lenses made of a rigid material are joined by a joint part, wherein in the frame openings of the lens frame main units are inserted grooves, the edges are on the rim of the two lenses, so that the two lenses can be assembled and fitted into the lens frame main unit.
Another characteristic of the invention of innovated swimming goggles is that, between the frame openings of the lens frame main units is at least one positioning groove, on the joint part between the two lenses and opposite to the positioning groove is a stop unit, so designed that the two lenses and the lens frame main units can be assembled more firmly.
A further characteristic of the invention is that, on the outside of the longer axis of the two lenses is a fixing device used to connect the headband, so that the force when the swimming goggles are worn is resting on the two rigid lenses, to ensure no risk of water seeping through.
Yet another characteristic of the invention lies in that, on the inserted grooves on two sides of the two lens frame main units and near the nose bridge is a reinforcing unit to reinforce the strength of its neighborhood area.